


Have Mercy!

by PaganBaby



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Adult content and language, All Human, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-05-23
Updated: 2003-05-23
Packaged: 2017-11-16 09:01:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 9,537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/537747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PaganBaby/pseuds/PaganBaby
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>All Human.  Buffy gets amorous with a male stripper who's dressed like a priest at her birthday party.  What will she do when she learns the truth about him?</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Awards Won:<br/><img/><img/><img/><img/></p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is not meant to offend anyone of the Catholic faith, everything is written in the spirit of fun and lustiness. This was one of my very first attempts at writing a story, from way back in 2003. It's fun to reread it after all this time *g*
> 
> * A big thank you to Tiana for beta'ing for me!  
> ** Thanks to Joy and Ally for the yummy banners! 
> 
> Joss and ME own everything.

 

The party was in full swing. Buffy Summers was having a great time. Good friends, food, alcohol and music. 

Her friend, Cordelia, invited Buffy to have dinner to celebrate her 25th birthday at Cordelia's home this evening with her and her daughter. Cordelia's husband, Xander, was out of town, so it would just be the three of them. The second Buffy walked in the door a bunch of her friends jumped out from their hiding places, yelling, "Surprise!" She screamed and must have jumped at least a foot in the air. 

"You guys are soooo dead!" she yelled with a smile on her face, her heartbeat starting to return to normal. Everyone laughed and came over, taking turns to give her a hug, and wishing her a happy birthday. 

"Sorry I had to trick you, Buffy!" Cordelia said as she gave Buffy a big hug of her own. "You should have seen the look on your face! Priceless!" She snickered. 

"Oh, she'll see it!" another friend shouted, waving a digital camera in the air. Everyone erupted in laughter again. 

"Remind me to kill you later," Buffy said to Cordy, only _half_ kidding. It occurred to her that none of her male friends were here. The party consisted of 15-20 females. She asked Cordy why. 

"Hehehe, trust me, the guys wouldn't appreciate what we have planned for later!" She giggled. 

Buffy was about to ask her what _exactly_ she meant by that when a cold drink was placed in her hand and her friends ushered her into the living room. That was two hours ago... 

 

Everyone was feeling loose and in good spirits. Buffy just finished unwrapping the last present, a personal "massager" designed _specifically_ with women in mind. She was glad that Cordelia's young daughter was staying the night at the neighbor's house. Impressionable young minds had no place here tonight. 

"Thanks, Willow... I'll be sure to put this to _good_ use!" Buffy joked. 

"It's perfect for getting rid of all your little acheys!" Willow exclaimed. Everyone broke out giggling and laughing uproariously. “Well, it _does_!”

Buffy checked out her pile of gifts. The sheer amount of sexually themed gifts (including a life-size Antonio Banderas Love Doll with detachable vibrating penis, an assortment of flavored body oils, trashy lingerie, not to mention the "massager") made her wonder what kind of nympho her friends thought she was! 

"Everyone!" Cordy clapped her hands to get the group's attention. "I just got a call from my babysitter. I have to go next door for a little while, Ashley won't go to sleep unless I read her a story first. I won't be long, I promise! We'll have the cake as soon as I get back!" 

All the guests voiced their understanding of the situation as Cordy hurried out the front door. 

"That's quite a haul you got there, B!" Buffy's friend Faith said as she sat down next to her. 

"Yeah, apparently I'm a sex fiend, who knew?" Buffy adjusted her jaunty party hat. 

"I may have to borrow that Love Doll sometime, it's wicked cool!" She patted the box. 

"You borrow it, you keep it! I couldn't take Antonio back after you've had your wicked way with him. I'd always wonder if he was thinking of you when he's making sweet love to me!" 

Faith doubled over in laughter. "Girl, you are too much!" Faith wiped tears out of her eyes. "I'm gettin' a little antsy waiting for the _real thing_ to show up, know what I mean?" She nudged Buffy with her elbow and waggled her eyebrows suggestively. 

"What? What are you talking about?" 

"Nice going, Faith!" Willow piped in. "It was supposed to be a surprise, you poop-head!" 

"Sorry! I didn't mean to blow it, it just slipped out. What's the big deal anyway? Surprise or not, we still get to see some fine man-meat!" 

"Okay, explain to me _exactly_ what you crazy women have planned," Buffy said. 

Willow sighed. "Cordy hired a male stripper to come tonight and put on a show for you. I think she said that it’s one of those things where the guy comes dressed up like a cop or something." 

"Yeah, then he rips off his shirt and says something like, 'You have the right... to remain _aroused_!'" Faith locked her hands behind her head and thrust her hips out. Everyone laughed. 

"I'm actually happier knowing about it,” Buffy admitted. "I've had enough surprises for one evening!" 

Just then the doorbell rang. Everyone looked at each other with wide eyes.

* * *

"Oh my God! He's here, he's here!" Willow jumped up and down. "Oh, no! Cordy's not back yet!" 

"Take a chill pill, Wills. You guys! Get the cameras ready! This is one Kodak moment you'll definitely want to cherish!" Faith said as she grabbed Buffy's hand and headed for the door. 

Rona and Molly held up their cameras, grinning like maniacs. 

A million thoughts went through Buffy's mind on the way to the door. Her heart was hammering away in her chest in anticipation of what was to come. Part of her wanted to run away as fast as she could, but a bigger, more insistent part couldn't wait to get the show on the road. She decided then and there that she was going to let her inner-skank out to play tonight. He was a stripper, after all. He was used to women behaving badly around him. Since she was the guest of honor tonight it would almost be impolite _not_ to paw him and climb him like a tree. Yeah, she wouldn't want him to be insulted. She just prayed that he was hot. 

Faith threw the door open. Standing outside on the front step was a man dressed like a priest. A _very cute_ priest. Before anyone could say anything, Faith burst out laughing. 

"Oh, man! This is too fucking good!" She snorted. 

"Shh! We're not supposed to know what he is yet!" Willow whispered harshly. 

"Um, hello. I'm William Harding, the new assistant priest to Father O'Malley at 'Our Lady of Peace', the uh... Are Mr. and Mrs. Harris in? They should be expecting me." He looked past Buffy and Faith at the large group of women gathered in the foyer with smiles plastered on their faces and wearing party hats. "Are you having a party? This is Saturday, isn’t it? I haven’t come on the wrong night, have I?” 

He looked very nervous. This might be one of his first jobs or maybe he was really a struggling actor trying to make ends meet and he was getting into the part of the sexy young priest. 

“Nah, Padre. You’ve got the right night.” Faith leered at him. “Cordelia had to step out for a minute, but she’ll be _right_ back. C’mon in!” She motioned for everyone to step back to allow him to enter. 

“If you’re sure. I wouldn’t want to intrude... I can come back tomorrow.” He took a step backwards. 

Buffy reached out and took one of his wrists in her hand. “No, no. You can come right in. Cordelia would never forgive us if we let you leave!” She tugged him through the door, linking an arm through his as she walked towards the living room. 

The crowd parted before them like the Red Sea, all the women giggling like schoolgirls, trying to hide smiles behind their hands. His eyes darted around, looking at the partygoers. Buffy could feel the tension in his arm. Maybe he wasn’t told there would be so many women at the party. 

She squeezed his bicep lightly. _'Mmmm, feels nice and muscley!'_

“It’s okay, we don’t bite.” Buffy leaned over to whisper in his ear, “I’m the birthday girl, by the way.” She inhaled his scent and deemed it ‘Yummy’. He smelled clean and manly, no cologne. Her mouth watered slightly. If he could bottle his natural scent he could make a fortune, ‘Eau du Hot Stripper’. 

He smiled slightly. “Happy birthday. I hope you got everything you wanted.” 

She looked into his eyes, smiling mischievously. “Not yet, but I have a feeling I’m going to like my next present most of all.” 

He furrowed his brow. He was adorable and sexy as hell at the same time; she didn’t know that was even possible. It made her want to cuddle him and rip his clothes off with her teeth at the same time. He had the cheekbones of a GQ model, full sensuous lips, his eyes were a deep blue and definitely of the bedroom variety. Buffy had always found blue eyes cold, but not his. They were warm and inviting; it would be so easy to drown in them. That bottom lip of his was just _begging_ to be nibbled. She felt her pulse race as she inspected him, she couldn’t wait to see if the rest of him was as appealing. Would he strip down to a g-string or would she be treated to the ‘Full Monty’? 

When they arrived in the living room, Faith went to the CD player. “So, Father _Hardening_ ,” she asked with a smirk, “how long have you been a priest?” 

Buffy reluctantly unhooked her arm from his, she didn’t want to hinder his movements when he started the show. 

“Well, I -- it’s Harding, William Harding. And I’m not a full priest yet, I'm a novice. I still have to take my final Holy Orders.” 

“Oooooh, does that mean you might change your mind then? If you got the right _incentive_?” Buffy purred, batting her eyelashes at him. 

“Uh, no... I fully intend to go through with becoming a priest...” 

Faith laughed. “We’ll see about that! By the way, the whole priest thing... very nice. It’s _way_ naughty! Okay, enough talk! it’s **showtime**!” With that, she hit the play button on the CD player.

* * *

The song ‘On The Loose’ by Saga started blaring out of the speakers at high volume. The assembled party guests immediately started clapping and whooping, the ones with cameras got them ready. 

 

{{ 

Hear the song at the following YouTube Link: 

[ On The Loose - Saga ](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=xQLWMvJ3sp4)

}} 

 

Father _Hardening_ spun around. “What’s going on!? What is all this about? Are all of you drunk?” 

Faith danced over. “It’s alright, sweet cheeks, we know why you’re really here! Your act is cute and all but we want to see some _SKIN_! Right, ladies?!” she shouted. 

The crowd went wild, yelling and whistling. 

He appeared to be stunned, like a deer caught in headlights. "I think there's been some kind of mistake!" he blurted out. 

"Hey, ladies, Father Tiger Drawers needs a little encouragement! Let's show him some _loooove_!" Faith shouted. She would make a great emcee at a strip club. 

The mob of women increased their efforts, yells of 'Take it off! and 'Shake your money-maker!' rang out. 

He was still just standing there with his mouth hanging open. Buffy decided to take some initiative. She danced toward him seductively, her hands skimming over her torso. He gulped, backing up a few steps, his eyes fixed on her hands as they cupped her breasts. She noticed that he was standing right in front of a large, leather recliner. Inspiration struck her. Closing the distance between them swiftly, she shoved lightly on his chest, but hard enough to send him back into the chair, which went into reclined position by itself. 

Wasting no time, she leapt onto the chair to straddle his waist. "Woohoo!" Buffy shouted jubilantly, dancing in his lap. 

She couldn't remember having this much fun in a long time. Buffy liked that he was being coy, making her take charge. But she wished he'd drop the innocent act already. It was getting a little old. He was still looking at her, eyes wide, mouth agape, his hands gripping the armrests of the chair. 

Buffy realized that kissing was most likely not part of the service, but she just couldn't help herself. Running her fingers through his curly locks, she leaned down and captured his lips in a smoldering kiss. He gasped against her mouth, allowing her tongue access to his. She twirled her tongue around his, exploring the moist cavern of his mouth with gusto. The way he tasted, the way he smelled, the way he felt... He was driving her crazy! 

The rest of the world slid away when she felt him start to return the kiss. She forgot that there was a horny pack of women watching her, yelling and urging her on. She forgot that he was a stripper. She wouldn't even be able to tell someone her own name at this point. Somewhere, a million miles away, she heard the music change. 'Moving in Stereo' by The Cars began to play. Buffy always thought this song was sexy. 

 

{{ 

Hear the song at the following YouTube Link: 

[ Moving In Stereo - The Cars ](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=UIRspO7zVF8)

}} 

 

She felt herself getting hotter and wetter by the second. She had never been so turned on in her life and he had barely even done anything. She ground her pelvis against his, eliciting low moans from both of them. The evidence that he was starting to live up to Faith's name for him, ‘Father _Hardening_ ’, pressed against Buffy's inner-thigh, much to her delight. She moved a hand down his body and rubbed his bulge. 

She mused, “Is that a cucumber in your pocket or are you just glad to see me?” She felt the head of his cock through layers of fabric and gave it a little pinch, causing him to jerk and whimper. 

His hands moved from the armrests to grip her outer thighs. Buffy never thought she could cum from just kissing and a little grinding while fully clothed, but she was getting awfully close. She broke the kiss and leaned back, running her hands over his chest. His head was thrown back, eyes shut, his breathing labored. He was just as turned on as she was, seeing his enraptured expression thrilled her to no end. She ground her center against him more intensely. _'Friction is your friend!'_ she thought. 

“Forgive me, Father, for I am about to sin!” she exclaimed, ripping his shirt open roughly, the buttons flying off in different directions, becoming projectile weapons. He was wearing a t-shirt underneath. She growled in frustration at another obstacle between her and the sweet flesh of his torso. She grabbed the t-shirt with both hands, and tore it down the middle, finally exposing his bare chest to her hungry eyes and hands. 

If there is a male body more beautiful, Buffy hadn't seen it. She had only seen bodies like his in museums. Sculpted. Perfect. 

She dove back down to devour his lips while her hands roamed all over his scrumptious body. His hands moved to squeeze and fondle the firm globes of her ass. She trailed her mouth to his neck, licking, kissing and biting along his jugular while her fingers explored his pecs, tweaking the perfect nipples with her nails.

His eyes rolled back in his head as he used his grip on her ass to grind his now massive hard-on against her frantically. They both moaned and gasped loudly at the more forceful contact. One of his hands brushed her breast, then surrounded it, kneading it roughly. Buffy tossed her head back when she felt it starting. That moment the French call "la petite morte", the little death. 

Just when she was about to fly over the edge a shrill voice penetrated the fog that had been around her brain. 

"Oh my God! What the hell is going on here?!"

* * *

Buffy whipped her head around to see Cordelia standing in the entrance to the living room, shock written all over her face. She may as well have poured a bucket of ice water over Buffy's head, it would have had the same effect. 

Suddenly, reality started rushing back at her, full force. 

_'Oh God!'_ her mind screamed. 

She had been humping the stripper right here in front of everyone! She looked around wildly at the faces of her friends. Most of them were looking down, some were trying hard not to smile, all of them looked noticeably flushed. 

Buffy realized she was still perched atop the stripper with her hands splayed on his naked chest. She jumped off the chair in a panic, almost falling on her face in the process. Lucky for her, Faith caught her and helped her right herself. As soon as she dismounted from the chair (and the stripper) he quickly put the chair back down in the sitting position, trying in vain to close his torn shirt. 

"Well? Is someone going to answer me?" Cordelia asked. 

"Hi, Cordy! Um, we were just... uh, just playing a party game with the stripper you hired!" Buffy said it, and even she thought it was lame. 

"I -- Oh my God! William? William Harding?" Cordy's voice was incredulous. 

He looked up from his destroyed shirt at her. "Yes, hel-hello, Mrs. Harris," his voice was shaky. He stood up holding his shirt together with a hand. "I-I came by like you asked to talk with you an-and your husband about organizing the... uh... food drive at the church." 

Buffy couldn't be hearing what she thought she was hearing. She felt like all the air was just sucked out of the room. 

"That's next Saturday, not _this_ Saturday..." Cordy said slowly. 

He just stared at her blankly for a minute. "Oh. Well, then... sorry. I-I should have... I should be going, then!" He glanced at Buffy briefly before hightailing it out the front door. 

Cordy turned back to face Buffy. "How... Why were... How did it come about that you were having sex, on my chair, with a **priest** from my church?!" 

Buffy had never been more embarrassed in her life! Doing what she was doing with him in the chair in front of everyone was bad enough, but to think that he was _really_ who he said he was... She just sexually assaulted a fucking priest! She wobbled a bit on her feet, she had never fainted before but... Her eyes rolled back in her head. 

She blacked out.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Banners by Joy and Ally

 

Buffy opened her eyes to see Faith standing over her, smiling comfortingly. 

"Faith? What.... What happened?" 

Faith leaned over to put a cool, wet washcloth on Buffy's forehead. "You gave us quite a scare, girl. Cordy was grillin' you about the sexcapades and you just went," she demonstrated by rolling her eyes up and bending her knees, "and BAM!, you were out." 

Buffy groaned, taking the cloth from her forehead. She sat up slowly and leaned against the back of the couch. She looked around the empty room. "Where did everybody go?" 

"We sent the girls home, you didn't need to wake up with everyone lookin' at you like in the 'Wizard of Oz' and shit. Thought it might freak you out." 

She smiled weakly. "Thanks. I don't think I could have handled that." 

"Hey, don't mention it." She patted Buffy's leg. 

Buffy rested her head back on the couch and closed her eyes. "I _never_ fainted before." 

"There's a first time for everything." Faith sat beside Buffy. 

"Yeah, like assaulting a priest and having sex in a chair with him in front of twenty of your closest friends." Buffy sat up to rest her elbows on her knees and put her face in her hands. "It was a big ol' honkin' night of firsts for me!" she mumbled miserably. 

"Don't be so hard on yourself! We _all_ thought that guy was the stripper. And you didn't have sex with him, there was no penetration. As for all of us watching -- I guarantee you that was the hottest thing any of them saw up-close and personal-like. We were cheering you on the whole time. None of us think any less of you. And, yeah, at first you might have been a teensy-bit forceful with Billy Boy, but he totally got into it! He was definitely participating." 

Buffy flashed back to kissing him, feeling his tongue dueling with hers, his hands touching and groping her, his hardness rubbing against... She jolted upright on the couch, her heart racing. 

_'Bad, bad thoughts! You're supposed to feel horrible about what you did, not getting hot and bothered thinking about it!'_

"You okay?" Faith looked at her with concern. 

"Ye-yes, fine. I just... I can't believe I lost control like that. I mean, even if he really had been a stripper, that didn't give me license to do... _that_!" 

Cordelia entered the living room and handed Buffy a glass of water. "How are you feeling?" she asked, sitting down at Buffy's other side. 

"I'll live... unfortunately." Buffy took a sip of the water. "I am so sorry for what happened... I was possessed by the devil, temporarily, to act like a giant ho. That stuff really happens, right?" She was grasping at straws. 

Cordelia patted her shoulder. "No real harm's been done." 

Buffy gaped at her. "How can you say that? That poor guy! He's traumatized for life! He could have me arrested if he wanted to!" Her eyes widened in panic. "Oh God, you don't think he will, do you?" 

"No, I don't think he'll press charges. William is a very nice and understanding person. I'm sure he realizes that it was all a big misunderstanding." 

Buffy sighed wearily, relaxing a bit. "I hope you're right." 

"Come on, girl, let's get you and your prezzies home and into bed," Faith said, standing up. 

"Hey, maybe I'll wake up and all of this will turn out to have been an elaborate nightmare!" Buffy said with false enthusiasm. 

Cordy and Faith helped her gather all of her gifts. Buffy opened the front door to begin loading up Faith's jeep. A cop was standing right outside the door, his hand poised to ring the bell. 

"Pardon me, ma'am. We've gotten a complaint." 

Buffy leaned heavily on the doorframe, she felt like she was going to faint again. William did report her to the police, after all. She was going to jail. She was going to jail and some woman named Bertha was going to make Buffy her bitch. 

Faith and Cordy came up behind her. 

"Are you Michael from 'Exotic Dancers 'R Us'?" Cordy asked. 

He looked taken aback. "Uh, yeah. I thought I was supposed to do the whole 'I'm afraid I'm going to have to take you in' routine? So you just want the strip show, then?" 

Buffy breathed a sigh of relief. 

"Yes!" Faith chirped. 

"No!" Cordy narrowed her eyes at Faith. "Sorry, the party ended early. We won't be needing your services tonight. Wait here, after I get my friends on their way, I'll give you a tip for coming all the way out here." 

"Thanks. That's cool." Michael smiled. He certainly was a hottie. Under different circumstances Buffy would jump at the chance to see him strut his stuff. But all she wanted to do now was go home and crawl into bed and forget tonight ever happened.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kewl banners by Joy and Ally

 

Buffy was straddling William and riding him for all she was worth. 

The black leather chair in Cordelia's living room groaned in protest while the two of them groaned in passion. Bodies naked and glistening with perspiration, pushing and pulling in rhythm to the strains of 'Moving in Stereo' by The Cars. They were the only two people in the room, the only two people in the world. Their pelvises smacked together, movements becoming more and more frenzied by the moment. Her body started to thrum, white hot pressure building in her loins, black spots dancing across her vision...

A loud, obnoxious beeping sound started repeating over and over. She tried to ignore it and continue. 

William stopped his movements. "Are you going to do something about that?" he asked her, irritated. 

 

Buffy's eyes snapped open. 

The alarm clock was blaring away on her nightstand. She slapped at the snooze bar to shut it up. Rolling onto her back to stare at the ceiling, she was still breathing erratically from the dream. 

Nine days... Nine days since the party and every night she had that dream. Well, not exactly the same. Sometimes she was having sex with him in different locations and positions, but the basic dream was always the same. 

Buffy took the pillow from under her head and held it over her face, screaming her frustration into it. Then there was the blinding guilt she felt for having the nerve to fantasize and dream about him after what she'd done. 

"Argh! Enough of this shit!" She threw back the covers and got out of bed. She had things to do today, torturing herself would just have to wait.

* * *

 _Later that afternoon..._

Buffy was ironing and folding her laundry while watching 'Passions' on TV. Since she was just bumming around the house she was wearing her favorite oversized, gray, off-the-shoulder sweatshirt (popular in the big 'Flashdance' craze of the '80s) and cut-off jean shorts (usually referred to as Daisy Dukes these days). Her long, blonde hair was pulled into a simple ponytail. 

Buffy was happy to get a few days off of work at the art gallery, but spending them doing laundry and watching soaps wasn't tops on her list. Still, the housework had to get done sometime.

"How can people watch these soap operas? The writing is horrible. The acting and production values are subpar... Wow! That Luis guy is really put together! Mama like!" 

The front doorbell rang. 

Buffy went to the door. With her hand on the knob, she raised up on her tiptoes to look out the small window set high in the door to see who it was before opening it. 

_'Oh my God! It's him! It's William!'_ She dropped down to a crouch, hoping he didn't see her. She tried not to hyperventilate, taking deep breaths. _'What's he doing here?!'_

The doorbell rang again. 

_'How did he find out where I live?'_ Putting her ear to the door, she listened intently, hoping to hear him leave. 

A few moments passed. 

_'Wait, what am I doing? I'm an adult. I should act like one. I did something terrible to this poor guy, he's the injured party, not me. The very least I can do is apologize to him. I'll even feel a little better, it will ease my conscience. I hope he forgives me. Of course he will -- that's what priestly types do!'_

She stood and opened the door before she could change her mind again. 

He was halfway down the walkway, heading for the street. 

"Hi!" Buffy managed to say brightly. 

Father Harding stopped and turned around, smiling warmly. "I had just given up. I didn't think you were home." He walked back up to the porch. 

He was even more gorgeous than she remembered. His blue eyes were bright and twinkling. The sunlight brought out blond and red highlights in his brown, curly hair. He looked just as good, if not better, in natural light as he did in artificial. 

_‘There you go again. You're perving on him!’_ But after a week of him starring in her wet dreams, it was difficult not to. She chastised herself silently. 

The closer he came to her, the harder her heart beat. Its pounding was so loud in her ears that she wondered if he could hear it. Her stomach felt like it was full of butterflies -- make that vomiting butterflies. 

_'Get a grip, damn it!'_ she told herself. 

"Sorry," she said, hoping to sound nonchalant. "I was downstairs," she lied easily. _'Yep, I'm going to Hell, all right.'_ She wondered idly if she'd get used to the heat after a while, like in a sauna. "Um, what brings you here?" 

"I'm sorry for coming by unannounced. But I thought you might like to talk." 

_'Talk?!? He wants to talk?'_

"Your friend Mrs. Harris, erm, Cordelia told me how badly you felt about what happened and thought you would like an opportunity to speak to me about it." 

"Oh, did she?" Buffy said between clenched teeth, trying to keep the smile on her face. She started to catalog the many and increasingly painful ways she could kill Cordy. 

"Yes. She told me you would be home from work and that I should stop by..." He furrowed his brows slightly. "I don't want to make you uncomfortable... I'll leave." He started to turn away. 

"No!" Buffy reached out and touched his arm lightly, trying to ignore the tingles that shoot up her arm from the contact. "It's okay. She's right... I do feel horrible, and it probably is a good idea for me to-to talk to you." He smiled. "Would you like to come in for some coffee or tea...?" 

_'Or me?'_ she added mentally. _'Stop it! Bad Buffy!'_

"Just some water would be very nice, thank you." 

The two of them headed into the house, he followed her to the kitchen. 

Buffy got started preparing a cup of tea herself and getting him his water. He thanked her politely when she handed him his glass. 

Buffy engaged him in small talk. Anything to keep away from the subject she should be discussing. 

_'You have to stop putting this off. It's time to apologize and start kissing his ass... Don't think about his ass! I can do this! I can do this!'_ She repeated the mantra to herself. The whole situation seemed so surreal. He was actually here, standing in her kitchen. 

Buffy took in a deep breath and looked him in the eyes. "I can't tell you how very, _very_ sorry I am about what I did at the party. I really believed you were, you know, an entertainer. I _never_ would have done... Not that that's any excuse! But... I feel terrible about what I, and my friends, put you through. I'm not like that normally, I --"

He put down his glass and stopped her babble-fest by taking one of her hands in both of his. She found herself looking deep into his eyes, they were so blue and fathomless. He gently squeezed her hand and smiled sweetly. Her knees started getting weak. 

"It's alright. It was a mistake, we all make them from time to time," he said delicately. His voice soothing and exciting her simultaneously. She felt like he was hypnotizing her. 

"How can you forgive me so easily? How can you be so nice?" she said, amazed by his kindness and understanding. 

"Forgiveness is kinda part of the job," William laughed, pointing to his priest's collar. 

His smile and good humor were infectious, Buffy's lips curled up into a smile of her own. He let go of her hand, much to her disappointment, and retrieved his glass. She felt more relaxed than she had since the night of the party. 

 

The next hour was spent talking with him about various topics. They discussed where they grew up, parents, favorite movies, books, etc. 

_'He really is incredible. Not only is he astonishingly good-looking, he's also kind, loving, funny, intelligent and thoughtful.'_ Buffy was glad that she got a chance to know him better as a person. In fact, he was perfect. She could easily fall...

_'Uh-oh! Bad thoughts again! Don't think like that!'_

But it was too late, she couldn't stop the thought from forming. She was falling for him. She was more attracted to him than ever, going beyond the physical. 

_'What the hell is wrong with me? Why do I still want him so bad?'_ Her heart raced. Not only did she want him to make wild, monkey love to her all night long, she also wanted to wake up next to him in the morning. She was shaken out of her internal freakout when she felt the cup slipping out of her numb fingers and watched it fall to the floor. 

"Are you alright?" William asked, startled. 

Buffy bent down to begin picking up the broken glass, trying to hide the fact that her hands were shaking. "I'm fine. Oopsy! Never mind me, I'm such a klutz." She forced a cheerful laugh. 

He brought over some paper towels and handed them to her. 

"Can I... help?" His voice sounded a little strange to her. 

"No, thanks," Buffy said, looking down and cleaning up the mess. _'Wonderful, now he thinks I'm a total spaz too.'_

She looked up at him to make a joke about her clumsiness but stopped short when she took in the expression on his face. He was flushed, his eyes glassy, his mouth parted slightly, the tip of his tongue poking out. He looked like he was in a trance. He wasn't looking at her face. 

Buffy looked down to where his gaze was directed. The way she was bending over caused her sweatshirt to hang down, exposing her ample bosom to the room. 

_'Ooops, no bra!'_ She stood up abruptly, clapping her hand over her chest to cover herself. 

William’s head snapped up, trance broken, he looked incredibly guilty and flustered. 

"Well... I've taken up enough of your time. I-I have to go! Goodbye!" He turned and walked speedily out of the room. 

The front door open and shut. 

Buffy stood there for a few moments, wondering what just happened. 

"You traumatized him with your big, floppy breasts, nice going," she said to herself. Actually they were quite high and firm, but that's beside the point. "God, maybe I _am_ just a big slut... Good girls don't flash priests their goodies in the middle of their kitchens... or anywhere else for that matter." 

Buffy sat down at the kitchen table and laid her forehead on the surface. She had been getting along with him so well. But... perhaps it was for the best. She sighed. Avoiding him was the right thing to do in light of how she felt about him. Nothing could ever _happen_ between them... 

She banged her head slowly on the tabletop.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Banners by Joy and Ally

_Later that same night..._

Buffy laid on the couch wearing her favorite red satin nightie, watching 'The Princess Bride' on DVD, the movie version of comfort food for her. 

Today was a bad, bad day. Except for the pleasant conversation with William -- Father William. Must remember that… 

_'Well, it was pleasant until you flashed him your tits.'_

Maybe she did it subconsciously -- that evil, naughty part of her that took control at the party was feeling neglected and had itself a little fun. She forced her attention back to the movie, trying to forget her problems for a little while. 

There was a knock at the door. 

Buffy looked at the clock on the wall, it was 10:40 p.m. Who could that be at this time of night? She felt uneasy, her mind conjuring up all sorts of frightening horror movie scenarios. 

Buffy tied her peignoir securely around her as she went to the door. Making sure the door was locked before turning on the porch light and looking out the window. 

Her heart skipped a beat -- it was William again! Why was he back and why at this late hour? She unlocked the door and opened it. 

“Hi,” Buffy said, not yet recovered from the shock of seeing him again so soon. 

His eyes strayed down to look at her body for a brief moment before snapping back up to look her in the eyes, he blushed a little. 

“I’m sorry to bother you so late... I was passing by and saw your lights were on...” 

He looked so adorable, all fidgety and blushy. Buffy smiled, trying to act casual. 

“It’s okay, I was just watching a DVD. Do you want to come in?” 

He visibly swallowed and nodded his head, a small smile on his face. 

They went into the living room, Buffy turned off the TV. Sitting down on the couch, she indicated to him that he should join her. She was seriously trying to rein in the anxiety that she felt. Those butterflies were back in her stomach with a vengeance. He sat down on the opposite end of the couch, his interest seemingly absorbed by a loose thread on his shirt. 

The seconds ticked by. 

“So...” Buffy broke the silence. “Is there something you wanted to talk about?” 

“I need to apologize for my behavior earlier.” Father William looked at her with guilt etched across his handsome features. “The way I ran out of here... It was very rude of me, I’m sorry.” He looked down once again. 

_‘God, he’s hot!’_ she thought. 

“Oh, that? I wasn’t offended, you don’t have to apologize. Don’t worry about it. I should be apologizing to you for practically shoving my tit -- erm, my breasts in your face.” 

At the mention of the word “breasts” his head popped back up and his face flamed red. 

_'Way to go, you embarrassed him **yet** again!'_ She gave herself a mental kick in the ass. 

He bit his bottom lip and looked away from her. 

“I’m so sorry, Father William,” she said, ashamed of herself. “I can’t seem to stop saying and doing the wrong things.... I swear, it’s like a disease or something!” 

“William,” he said in a low, rough voice. “You can call me William, if you’d like.” 

The tone of his voice, all deep and rumbly, sent a bolt of arousal shooting through Buffy’s body. She felt a gush of moisture between her legs. 

“Okay... William,” she said breathily. 

“There’s something I need to talk to you about. I-I don’t know how to say it... So I’m just going to start, alright?” He looked at her nervously. 

Buffy nodded. 

“Right... here it goes.” William turned on the couch so that he was facing her. “I’m due to take my Holy Orders to become a full priest next month. But... I don’t know if that’s what I want anymore...” 

Buffy opened her mouth to say something supportive, but he put an index finger to her lips. She shuddered, closing her eyes for a moment. Fighting the urge to take his finger into her mouth and suck on it. 

“Let me finish,“ he said gently. 

She managed another nod. She squeezed her legs together, attempting to quell the throbbing in her nether regions. He leaned back, and she had to bite back a whimper at the loss of his finger on her lips. 

He looked at her intensely. “I came here this afternoon, in part, to prove something to myself. I needed to prove that I could... act naturally around you. It didn’t work out the way I had hoped...” He paused. “I haven’t been able to stop thinking about you since the night we met. The way you look, your perfume, how your body felt against mine, the way you make me... _feel_...” William confessed. 

Buffy sat across from him, dazed. She would pinch herself to make sure this wasn’t another dream but she was pinned by his gaze like a bug on a card. 

“This is all so new to me... I never had much of a... libido, I even only mas-masturbated because I thought I should to be normal. God, I can’t believe I’m telling you all this!” He laughed nervously, running a hand through his hair. 

Buffy sat quietly, willing him to continue. 

He drew in a shaky breath. “I had a girlfriend once, back when I was 17, Drusilla was her name. We went out for three months during which she pressured me constantly to have sex, but I just never felt in the mood. On our three month anniversary, I gave into her. It was awkward, it... it was just plain bad. We broke up not too long after that. I did love her, I just didn’t have the physical need to love her, or anyone else. And that’s the way it’s always been... until I met you.” William moved closer to her. 

“I can’t join the priesthood without knowing if...“ He furrowed his dark brows, struggling to find the right words. “I would always wonder if... if we could have had something.” He took a deep breath, looking terrified about how she would respond. 

Buffy was amazed that he was sitting here, edging ever closer to her, telling her that he wanted her too. She felt both thrilled and guilty that he was willing to give up something that important to him to be with her, or at least give her a shot. 

“William..." she said softly, putting a hand on his. “I don’t want to be responsible for you giving up your life’s work. I do want you -- God, how I want you!” she said, breathing heavily. “But I want you to be sure about this, think about it, you don’t have to rush into any life-altering decisions.” 

“I didn’t know I _was_ alive before I met you.” William said it with so much sincerity and emotion that her body started to tingle and tighten in all the right places. “I’ve never wanted anyone the way I want you... I _burn_ for you. When I think about you, I want to do… _things_ to you, for you.” His eyes were hooded and clouded with desire. He moved closer. 

Buffy was starting to lose her grip on self-control. 

“What kind of _things_?” she asked in a husky, Kathleen Turner-esque voice that she never knew she possessed. 

“I can’t get you out of my head... I fantasize about you during the day and dream about you at night.” He leaned in, looking at her mouth and licking his lips lightly. “I’m drowning in you...” 

Their lips finally met in a kiss that started out gentle but quickly turned into a fiery embrace. 

God, she had missed this! Her whole body was on fire. 

William wrapped his arms around her, crushing her body to his. Her hands fluttered over his sharp cheekbones and into his soft hair. They continued to kiss and grope on the couch like horny teenagers until breathing became a problem and they pulled back, both panting for breath. 

_‘Bed now!’_ her mind commanded her. 

Buffy gently pushed on William’s chest, putting space between them. He looked confused and momentarily panicked when she stood up. She smiled at him reassuringly. 

“Would you like to go to my bedroom?” she asked seductively, extending a hand to him. 

He put his slightly shaking hand in hers. A combination of fear and lust warred on his face as he stood. 

Buffy put a hand on the back of his neck and brought him in for a soft kiss. She lightly nibbled on his full bottom lip, tugging at it. He moaned. She pulled back and released his lip causing it to snap back. She smiled. Then, not able to wait any longer, she started towards her bedroom, drawing him along with her by their joined hands.

* * *

Buffy let go of William’s hand as she entered the bedroom. 

She walked across the room to turn on the lamp on her nightstand next to her King-sized bed. She turned to face him. He was standing just inside the room, hesitating. 

“What about... um, do you have... protection? I wouldn’t want to... get you in trouble.” 

“I have it covered. I get the injections, I’m good to go for another few months.” 

If he backed out now she was sure that she’d be the first documented case of ‘Death by Unfulfilled Lust’. Time to go into full seduction mode. He was inexperienced and unsure of himself, she would need to be extra helpful and encouraging for him. 

Buffy smiled coyly at him while slowly pulling on the sash holding her peignoir together; he watched intently. She slid it down her arms and tossed it onto the bed. His eyes were riveted to her body as she ran her hands up and down her torso. 

“Would you like to help me take this off?” She hooked a strap of her nightgown with a thumb. 

“Yes... please,” he choked out. His voice was so rough with passion that she barely recognized it. 

Father William walked over to stand in front of her. Reaching out, she took his hands and put them on her shoulders. He rubbed them delicately before sliding the straps down her arms. Buffy's heart beat wildly in her chest as the nightgown slipped down her body to pool on the floor, leaving her in a pair of red satin panties. 

William looked like he was in a trance as he stared down at her nearly nude body with what can only be described as awe. He brought a hand up to touch her breast, stopping before he made contact. He looked into her eyes. 

“Can I touch them?” He seemed like a little boy asking for some sweets before dinner. 

Buffy smiled. His shyness was turning her on even more. 

“In a second. Right now, you seem to be overdressed. Take off your clothes,” she said gently, sitting on the bed. 

Buffy scooted backwards then propped herself up on her elbows to watch him. She rubbed one of her calves against the other, up and down, pointing her toes. She had seen women in movies do that and always thought it was very sexy. William appeared to agree as he quickly began removing his clothing. 

_'You may be going to Hell, but you’re gonna have fun getting there!'_ she thought.

He stood in front of her clad only in his pants. He literally took her breath away. His torso looked like it had been chiseled out of stone by a master sculptor. Buffy had never seen anything more beautiful. Her fingers itched to touch him. 

She crooked a finger at him. “Come here.” 

He crawled onto the bed to lay beside her, his eyes traveling over her body. 

“Touch me, William.”

He reached out, hands zeroing in on her chest. Buffy gasped as he fondled her. His eyes looked from her tits to her face and back, making mental notes on her reactions. He started to experiment, squeezing her mounds more roughly, brushing his thumbs over the nipples and tweaking them. 

“Put your mouth on me, please!” Buffy begged. 

Without hesitating, he lowered his head and began to apply open-mouthed kisses over her chest. William licked at a nipple and sucked it into his mouth while he massaged the other breast. She was writhing around under him, breathing in rapid bursts. Looking down, she saw him gazing at her while he worshipped her tits with his mouth and hands. It was the most erotic thing she'd ever seen.... so far. She had a hunch that she'd be amending that a few times by the end of the night. As wonderful as what he was doing felt, she needed to feel his lips on hers. 

“Want -- to -- kiss you!” Buffy whispered and moaned. 

He moved back up and thrust his tongue into her waiting mouth. She couldn’t get enough of him. His mouth and tongue and hands -- she wanted more. As their tongues battled, she guided his hand down her body to her thoroughly soaked panties. She moved his hand to show him what she wanted him to do. He got the hint and started rubbing her clit enthusiastically on his own. He looked down at his hand as he slipped it inside her panties. 

“Ohh! William! Will! Unngh, yes!” Buffy cried out as his long, slender fingers stroked and pinched her clit. She planned on trying to be more vocal with him than she usually was during sex, to let him know when he was doing well, but she didn’t even have to make an effort. 

“You like that, baby?” he asked huskily, knowing full well that she did indeed like it. He watched her face as he manipulated her most sensitive area, continuing his assault. 

“Yesss! Ohh YES! Harder! Mmmm!“ One of his fingers penetrated her. He pumped it in and out of her rapidly, sending her catapulting into a mind-blowing orgasm that made her shake from head to toe. 

“You’re so beautiful, Buffy...” William kissed her softly as she opened her eyes. 

_‘His turn!’_ Buffy moved her hand to cup his erection, giving it a little squeeze. 

William groaned loudly and thrust against her hand. He was hard as a rock. As she undid the fastenings on his pants she decided to bring him off quickly. She doubted if he’d be able to hold out for long, he had been waiting for this as long as she had. She reached inside his pants to stroke and grasp his turgid length. 

“Unnnhh!” William exclaimed, his eyes rolling back in his head. He looked as if he could cum any second. She removed her hand, William let out a disappointed whimper. 

“Shhh,” Buffy soothed as she moved to the edge of the bed, tugging his pants down. 

After removing the last of his clothing, she paused to get her first glimpse of his naked body. Her breath caught in her throat at the sheer beauty and perfection of his form. Buffy’s eyes drank him in, coming to rest on his large, impossibly hard cock, angled up against his well-defined six pack. 

William began to sit up, reaching for her, impatient for her to come back to him. She put a hand on his chest halting his progress and gently pushed him until he was on his back again. He looked at her with anticipation. 

Buffy knelt between his legs, leisurely running the tips of her nails along his powerful thighs towards his groin. He shivered. She wrapped her hand around his thick member and begin to pump him slowly, swiping her thumb across the weeping head on the upstrokes. 

"Aaahh!" he grunted, thrusting hard into her hand. "G-God, yes!" he stuttered, looking up at her and gripping the sheets white-knuckled. 

With a grin Buffy lowered her head and ran her tongue over the head. He gasped and lifted his hips off the bed. She placed a hand on his stomach to keep him from moving too much. After a few more unhurried licks she engulfed him with her mouth, taking in as much of his considerable size as she could. 

Buffy was glad for all the talks she had with her girlfriends over the years about giving the "perfect blowjob“. She employed all the techniques she could remember on him. She continued to work his shaft, sucking, licking, grazing it with her teeth ever so slightly. One hand moving up and down on his cock, the other fondling his balls. 

To say that he was responsive would be an understatement. William was going wild beneath her, his head thrashing from side to side and bucking his hips in sync with the movements of her hand and mouth. A constant stream of unintelligible words and exclamations of pleasure flowed from his lips. 

"Buffy!" he moaned. 

She was eager to make him cum, sucking harder, bobbing her head up and down rapidly. 

"Unhhha -- I'm gonna -- Aaagh!" He shouted as she felt his body start to stiffen and jerk. 

Buffy moved her mouth quickly back up his length, keeping just the head inside. She jacked him into her mouth while watching his face. 

"Ohhh -- God! Fuck!" he yelled as he started to cum, his mouth agape, facial muscles tightening and relaxing. 

His orgasm seemed to go on forever. Buffy made sure to swallow every drop of him; it was too good to waste. Finally, she felt his body go limp. She looked up the bed at William as she licked him clean. He was breathing hard and staring up at the ceiling with a stunned look on his face. She crawled back up his body to nuzzle at his neck. 

He turned his head and looked at her with a goofy, lopsided grin on his face. “Wow!” 

Buffy giggled, snuggling into him. “Liked that, did you?” 

He put his arm around her. “Yeah, it was okay, I guess...” he trailed off. 

She looked at him sharply to see him smiling teasingly at her, chuckling. She swatted playfully at his chest. 

“You _guess_?! Very funny!” Buffy said smiling and laying her head back down. 

William leaned over and kissed her sweetly. “Seriously, that was... _incredible_! I think I actually blacked out for a minute there! I never knew -- I didn‘t think it could -- Just, wow!” 

She laughed. 

William looked at her earnestly. “Thank you.” 

He kissed her again. Buffy draped a leg over one of his and caressed his chest as the kiss deepened. 

They explored each other’s bodies with mouths and hands unhurriedly for several minutes, until Buffy's arousal became too powerful to ignore. 

“I want you!” she whispered huskily. 

She reached down to stroke him back to hardness only to find that he was way ahead of her. Buffy smiled and gave him a gentle squeeze. 

William crushed his lips to hers in a passionate, demanding kiss as he positioned himself between her thighs, his hard cock poised at her opening. She wrapped her legs around his waist and thrust her hips towards him, giving him the go-ahead. 

He sank into her slowly, inch by glorious inch, until he was buried to the hilt inside of her. He filled and stretched her like no other man ever had or would. They both panted and gasped from the exquisite pleasure they felt at being connected at long last. Her hands roamed over his muscular back and arms while kissing his neck and ear, she told him how good he felt and how much pleasure he was giving her. He groaned low in his throat and began moving in and out delicately. 

Buffy mewled, “Ohh -- Ahhhh - -William! More! Harder!” She raked her nails down his back to grasp his tight ass and push him in deeper. 

He grunted and redoubled his efforts until he was hammering into her, their bodies bounced on the mattress from the force of his thrusts. The sound of their sweat-slicked flesh smacking together was sweet music to her ears. 

"Ohhh God!" Buffy cried out as she felt the mother of all orgasms start to spiral through her body. 

At the same moment, William rammed into her with a triumphant shout as he exploded deep inside her pussy. 

They spent the next few minutes gently caressing and petting each other after the intensity of their coupling. 

He lifted his head and met her eyes. "Was I good?" 

The urge to joke with him was strong, but the needy look he was giving her made her bite back her response. 

"You couldn't tell?" Buffy planted small kisses along his cheekbone and jaw. "You were amazing... It's never been so good with anyone else. You're the best I've ever had," she said softly, sincerely. 

A broad, proud smile split his features. "Really?" He rolled onto his side, propping himself up on an elbow. 

Buffy giggled. "Yes! What did you think all that moaning and groaning I was doing was all about?" she asked playfully. 

"Just making sure." He kissed her gently. "I've heard that women fake it sometimes." 

"I'm not _that_ good an actress!" Buffy laughed as she sat up and turned off the lamp. She lifted the covers and slid under with him, cuddling in each other's arms. "I don't know about you, but I'm _exhausted_!" She smiled, kissing him softly on the lips. 

"Mmmmm," he hummed, tightening his arms around her imperceptibly. 

“Any regrets?” Buffy bit her lip. 

“Only that I didn’t meet you a loooong time ago.” He smiled happily. 

“I can’t help but feel guilty that you’re giving up the priesthood because of me...” 

“I still love my religion, I still want to be a part of it. It’s just that now... it will be in a different capacity than I’d planned, that’s all.” He stroked her cheek with the back of his hand and kissed her tenderly. “It’s my decision. And I want you in my life. Now, no more guilty feelings, okay?” 

“If you say so.” Buffy smiled. “I can’t wait to go on a real date with you.” 

“Yeah, we did do things a little backwards, didn’t we?” William chuckled. 

“You sure you haven’t gotten me out of your system? You still want me?” Her insecurity was showing. 

“I honestly can’t imagine a time when I won’t want you... And as for getting you out of my system, sorry, but I’m afraid that you’re stuck with me,” he said, kissing her on the forehead. 

“Mmmm, I think I can live with that.” Some very naughty things she would like to do with him started going through her mind, making her giggle. 

“What?” he asked, smiling. 

“You should see the things my friends got me for my birthday. Some _very_ interesting things that have the potential for much pleasure and merriment.” 

“Is that right?” William asked curiously. 

“Mmmhmm... but that can wait till tomorrow. We have all the time in the world,” Buffy said sleepily. 

Buffy and William drifted off to sleep, sated for the moment, and content. Both of them already looking forward to waking up and starting the first day of this new chapter of their lives together, as lovers. 

 

THE END


End file.
